Tagalog story
by chepot
Summary: this is only for those who understand tagalog only...sorry for those who can't read or understand tagalog chapter 4 now UP!
1. Default Chapter

MGA KWENTONG BALUKTOT NI CHEPOT

Sa buhay nang tao, minsan lang dumating ang pagkakataon na mabigyan nang magandang oppurtunidad na makapagaral sa isang maayos na pribadong paaralan. Masasabi ko na isa na ako sa mga masususwerteng bata na iyon. At hindi ko maipagkakaila na sa loob nang mahigit labing anim na taong inilagi sa loob nang paaralan, ay hindi ko naranasan ang maraming bagay tulad nang pakikipagdaldalan sa kaklase, pangaasar sa payatot na katabi, maasar na bansot nang mas matangkad na kaklase, pangongopya at magdikit nang babolgum sa pwet nang kinaasarang kamagaral.

Nandyan din ang mga pahamak na gurong lagi kang binibigyan nang gabundok na trabaho sa tuwing darating ang panahon nang bakasyon. Tipo nang mga nilalang na hindi ka gustong lumigaya tuwing darating ang pagkakataong makapagliwaliw ka kasama nang iyong matatalik na kaibigan.

Nandyan din ang mga dispalinghadong mga CR na tila haunted house ang itsura mula sa labas at tambakan naman nang basura mula sa loob. sino ba naman ang gaganahang maglabas nang sama nang loob sa isang lugar na pinamamahayan nang mga bangkay?

Di mo pa malilimutan ang kay habang pila patungo sa lang sa accounting office kung saan sing bagal nang pagong ang clerk . makikita mong may sapot na ang mukha nya sa tagal nyang tumambay doon na wala man lang pumapalit.

Marami ring magagandang karanasan sa eskwelahan. nandyan ang barkada na may kanya kanyang trip sa buhay. ang mga teacher na, crush nang bayan pa ang role. At siyempre ang mga kalokohan nang mga kamagaral na naglalayong makaganti sa kapwa. maging teacher man, estudyante, principal, o hayop.


	2. PART 2!

Noong ako'y nasa elementarya pa lang, masasabi ko na mataas ang aking pinagaralan...ako ay nagaral ako sa eskuwelahan na matatagpuan sa bundok. oo. Dun nga sa bundok kaya masasabi ko nang batang laking bundok ako. pero sa ibaba kami nang bundok na ito nakatira. bakit kamo ako sa itaas nagaaral samantalang sa baba naman nakatira? isa itong mahabang storya. pero kung sa inaakala mong di ko ikukuwento, dyan ka nagkamali bro.

Hindi pa kasi can afford nang nanay ko ang promil noon kaya AM lang ang sinusupsop ko. kaya raw di ako gifted. Masasabi na nating dinala na ako nang aking mga mapagmahal na magulang sa lahat nang magagandang paaralan sa ibaba nang bundok ngunit sadyang malupit ang tadhana. Lagi akong bumabagsak sa mga entrance exam. Ito'y isang malaking palaisipan para sa mga magulang ko. Marunong naman akong magbilang, magbasa, sumulat nang makasaysayang spelling nang cat at dog pero… bakit?

Di nagtagal ay nariyan na ang huli kong pagasang mkapagaral sa ibaba nang bundok. Iisa na lang ang eskwulahan na hindi ko pa nasusubukan. Pumasok ako sa isang malakumbentong elementary school kung saan may mga babaeng tila suman sa suot nilang damit. May isang mabait na babaeng suman na nagdala sa akin sa playground kung saan ako talaga nagenjoy. Tuwang tuwa ako sa akalang yun lang ang gagawin sa school. Ang maglaro buong araw. Dun ako nagkamali. Di nagtagal ay inilipat nila ako sa isang silid kung saan ko na naman kakaharapin ang makasaysayang entrance exam na malamang ay pang labing apat na beses ko nang kukunin. Tiningnan ko ang katabi ko at nakita ko sa unang blanko ay may isinulat siyang sagot para sa akin ay kataka - taka. Hindi tama ang pagkakasunod nang A, B, C.D… talagang mali! Dahil sa isa akong likas na mapagmahal at mapagmalasakit na bata noon, ay di ko natiis na sabihing "ay… mali yan…ito o tingnan mo." Buong pagmamalaki kong ipinakita ang aking papel kung saan nasisiguro kong napagkasya ang lahat nang letra nang alphabet sa mumunting linya na nasa itaas.

Hindi ako pinansin nang batang iyon. Pero malamang masyado pa akong mabait noon kaya hindi ko siya tinusok nang lapis na jumbong hawak hawak ko. Matapos ang buong pagsusulit na halos kasing tagal nang isang buong episode nang voltes five dahil sa kadadaldal ko, ay pinakawalan na kami nang mabait na babaeng suman sa playground. Dito ay nakausap ko ang mga batang nakasabay kong kumuha nang exam at lumabas naman na mababait naman sila. Dun ko rin nalaman na pangongopya pala ang pagtingin sa papel nang katabi ko. Ang matinding katotohanan na bibitbitin ko hanggang sa ako ay makatuntong nang kolehiyo…

Maya't maya pa'y tinawag na kami nang babaeng suman para dalhin kami sa aming mga magulang. Taimtim na hinintay nang mga magulang ko ang aking pagdating sa may labas nang eskwelahan. Pagdating ko ay ibinida ko kaagad na madali lang ang exam pero sa pagkakakilala nila sa akin, lahat naman nang bagay ay madali sa akin… Madaling ibagsak.

Lumapit ang babaeng suman sa amin at taas noo pa akong ngumiti at sinabing "Hi ate!" Hindi ko inakalang masamang bagyo pala ang dala nang babaeng suman sa amin. Oo tama ang hinala nyo… ang resulta nang entrance exam ko. Para makaiwas sa maaring unos na tatama sa akin, pinuntahan ko muna ang bago kong kaibigan sa katabing kotse namin. Matapos ang ilang minuto, nakita kong papalapit na sa pamilya nang bago kong kaibigan ang babaeng suman at sa puntong yun, alam kong tapos nya nang sabihin sa magulang ko na bagsak na naman ako. Nagpaalam na ako sa kalaro ko habang naglalakad pabalik sa kotse naming, noong panahon na iyon, ay chikat!

Malayo pa lang ay natatanaw ko na ang mala muriatic acid na titig nang aking ina… OO… ibig sabihin bagsak nga ko. Nang lumapit ako ay inaasahan ko nang pagagalitan ako at sesermonan tulad nang dati pero laking gulat ko nang bigla na lang akong hinimas sa ulo nang aking ina at sinabing "Di ba tinuruan na kita I-ispelling ang pangalan mo?" sabay kinurot sa aking puwit! Aray ko po! Asar na buhay ito! San ba naman kasi sinabi dun sa kakapirangot na papel na iyon yung tanong na pangalan ang sagot? Bakit hindi ko nakita? Kasumpa sumpang buhay ire! Di ako maaring magkamali?! Wala sa mga tanong yun! Napakalupit talaga sa akin nang tadhana oh!

Gamundo na naman ang sermon na natanggap ko sa isang bagay na ni hindi ko alam kung paano nangyari. Naguguluhan ako sa takbo nang mundo parang tunigil ang oras… ay teka… di pa pala ako marunong tumingin nang oras noon… pero kahit na… ang pakiramdam ko ay tila gumuho ang mundo ko! para akong hindi nakapanood nang limang episode nang Voltes five! Sa ispelling lang pala nang pangalan ang ikababagsak ko?! Ano pang halaga nang buhay?! Para saan pa ang pagpapraktis kong mag sulat sa malablackboard na pader naming sa bahay! Maraming beses din akong kinurot nang lola ko noon… pero bakit? Bakit? Bakit!? Ay mali… saan? San? San ! saan ako nagkamali!!!!!

Hindi ko na pinalagpas ang isa pang pagkakataon na malaman ang aking pagkakamali… kailangan ko nang malaman kung saan ako nagkamali?! Pero… hindi naman ako nabigo… di nagtagal ay natutunan ko na ang katotohanan …ang dahilan nang aking pagsemplang sa mga entrance exam… at higit sa lahat ang kumikirot na katotohanan sa likod nang mga kurot nang aking ina sa tuwing babagsak ako sa entrance exam.

binigyan ako nang tiyahin ko nang practice test na ginawa nya mula sa isang piraso nang grade one pad paper. buong tapang kong hinarap ito dahil alam kong nasa likod ko lang ang mga daliri nang aking ina na handang kumurot sa akin sa sandaling tumigil, magreklamo at magkamali ako. alam kong hindi iyon mahirap kahit sa ngayon ay di ko na maalala ang mga tanong sa papel na iyon.... sa dinami dami nang test papers na kinaharap ko, mukhang imposibleng maalala ko pa yun.

sa wakas! matapos ang oras nang meryenda, ay natapos ko na rin ang prktis test na ibinigay sa kin. Alam kong pumasa ako! sigurado ako.... dahil hindi mukhang aburido ang tiyahin ko at sa maniwala ka man o hindi, pati ang nanay ko. pero matapos nilang sabihin sa akin na na perfect ko ang test ay bigla na lang nagdilim ang pangin nang nanay ko't kinurot na naman ako... "Bakit? 100 naman ako ah!" magiyak ngiyak kong tinanong ang nanay ko habang kinukuskos ko ang panibagong marka nang kurot nya sa braso ko.

at dun ko nalaman ang aking kahiya hiyang pagkakamali... isang bagay na marahil magiging marka nang aking katangahan habang ako'y nabubuhay. isang bagay na malamang ay magbibigay sa akin nang walang hanggang kahihiyan na tila lifetime supply nang adult diapers na hindi basta basta mapapanalunan sa isang raffle draw nang PCSO.

ang mahabang linya pala na nasa itaas nang papel na kung saan ko pinagpipilitang ipagkasya ang lahat nang letra ng alphabet ay para pala sa pangalan.... E wala namang nagsabi sa akin na ang ibig sabihin pala nang name ay pangalan eh! #! buhay naman to! at matapos kong malaman yun, dinala na ako sa bundok para magenroll sa eskwelahan kung saan ako naistak hanggang sa ako'y makatuntong nang grade 4. para na rin hindi masira ang napakagandang imahe nang paaralan na iyon ay hindi ko na babanggitin ang pangalan nito... pero isa lang ang masasabi ko...mula noon, at hanggang ngayon... hindi ko parin masaabing katanggap tanggap ang naging uniform ko sa eskuwelahan kong iyon.


	3. the much awaited part 3!

ang mahabang linya pala na nasa itaas nang papel na kung saan ko pinagpipilitang ipagkasya ang lahat nang letra ng alphabet ay para pala sa pangalan.... E wala namang nagsabi sa akin na ang ibig sabihin pala nang name ay pangalan eh! #! buhay naman to! at matapos kong malaman yun, dinala na ako sa bundok para magenroll sa eskwelahan kung saan ako naistak hanggang sa ako'y makatuntong nang grade 4. para na rin hindi masira ang napakagandang imahe nang paaralan na iyon ay hindi ko na babanggitin ang pangalan nito... pero isa lang ang masasabi ko...mula noon, at hanggang ngayon... hindi ko parin masaabing katanggap tanggap ang naging uniform ko sa eskuwelahan kong iyon.

Hindi ko alam kung hanggang ngayon ay yun pa rin ang uniporme na ginagamit sa eskwelahang iyon pero malaking psasalamat ko na lang at tapos na tungkuling kong suotin yun.

Alam kong lahat nang bata ay dumaan sa baitang kanilang buhay kung saan nila isa-isang isinusumpa ang kanilang kahiya-hiyang uniform na isinusuot nuong pre-school pa lamang sa kanila. mga uniforn na nagmimistulang basahan na punasan nang sipon, muta at kung kinakailangan...pati ang mainit-init na feces....feces...what awonderful word...isang kalaaman na hindi ko matatamo kung hindi ako dumaan sa hay skul...

balik sa uniform...sino ba naman ang hindi madidismaya sa paldang tila ginupit sa pulang checkered party table cover. ang uniform kong pag dinikit sa mesa'y tila nagcoCamouflage at nawawala sa paningin.ngayon ko laman nabatid na napaka swerte naman nang mga lalake sa uniform. hindi na nila kailangan pang dumaan sa maraming paghihirap at pasakit na dala nang mga abubut na ikinakabit sa uniform nang mga babae tulad nang ribbon...necktie...at mala bandilang mga disenyo nang palda.

kawawa ang mga babaeng estudyante na nagsisilbing watawat at sagisag nang paaralan. maaring mo na silang isabit sa flgpole at awitan nang loyalty song kung magkaroon nang crisis at mawala ang school flag.


	4. CHAP 4 na po ito!

Nakakatuwa naman may mga pinoy pala na babasa nito...- ako nga pala si chepot

at sa mga nagtatanong kung saan ako galing...well, galing po ako sa nanay ko

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unang araw nang pagpasok sa paaralan bilang isang estudyante...natatandaan mo pa ba ang una mong karanasan dito? malamang hindi na. pero ako, tandang-tanda ko pa ito. isa ito sa mga araw na hinding -hindi ko malilimutan habang ao'y nabubuhay. plano ko kasing ikuwento pa ito sa mga susunod na henerasyon nang mga kabataan. baka sakaling pag narinig nila ang kwento ko ay magkarron sila nang ideya kung ano talaga ang paaraln...isang giyera...

tandang-tanda ko pa ang unang araw ko...

maagang maaga palang ay gising na ako't sabik sa pagpasok sa eskuwelahan. nakahanda nang lahat! bagong sapatos, bagong damit, bagong medyas, at bagong mga gamit sa paaralan. nung una ay ayokong isuot ang damit na pinapasuot sa akin nang mama ko. Mas may fashion sense daw kasi ang nanay ko kaya siya ang pumipili nang damit ko.pinapasuot niya sa akin ang isang maong jumper na ipapatong sa t-shirt na pula at berde ang kulay. pero dahil likas akong reblde sa fashion ay may iba akong gustong isuot. gusto ko bongga! gusto ko pagpasok ko pa lang sa classroom ay para na akong si cinderella!

"Eh anong gusto mong isuot?!" tanong sa akin nang lola ko. mas kinakampihan ako nang lola ko noon kaya masaya ako dahil pakiramdam ko ay mananalo ako sa labanang ito sa damit.

dalidali akong tumakbo sa kabinet para kunin ang paborito kong damit...hinia ko ito at dinala sa harap nang buo kong pamilya...nakangiti ko itong ipinagmalaki sa lahat na akalang papayagan nila akong isuot ito.

"Ano ba naman yang bata ka!"sabay kurot na naman sa akin nang aking ina.

ano naman ang masama sa gusto kong gawin? eh gusto ko talaga ang damit na yon! simula noon ay tinandaan ko nang bawal magsuot nang gown sa school. pero sayang yun...


End file.
